


Third time lucky

by sblivred



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, M/M, One Shot, Power Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Sebaek - Freeform, Sebaek Smut, Smut, Top Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sblivred/pseuds/sblivred
Summary: Where Sehun and Baekhyun are friends with benefits, Sehun wants something more. Unfortunately always when he is trying to confess to Baekhyun things are going completely different way.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Third time lucky

„I hate you” Baekhyun said breathing heavily, exhausted after intense sex session. His hair were wet because of sweat and he had swollen lips. Being to tired to turn his head at his partner, he was just looking at the ceiling trying to catch his breath.  
„That’s not true, you love me” Sehun said smiling to Baekhyun. „You wouldn’t lie naked in my bed if you wouldn’t love me” Baekhyun rolled his eyes at Sehun’s words. He is always like this after anything between them, teasing him and his patience.  
„ I don’t love you I’m not that desperate, but I love good sex just like you so now shut up and let me sleep” Baekhyun said yawning turning away from Sehun. Before he could think about anything he felt two big hands on his hips touching him gentle.  
„What now?” He asked frustrate „You are definitely nicer when I’m fucking you” Sehun whisper in to his ear, hugged to his back with hands still on his hips. 

Thats basically how they spent their time together. Doing stuff when one of them wants to, telling that they don’t like each other and go to sleep cuddle up after all of that. This stared three month ago when they were both drunk at Chanyeol’s party. Before this they weren’t a good friends, well they weren’t friends at all, always being rude to each other but alcohol and very strong sexual tension helped them to get along. 

✿.｡.:* ☆:*.:*:.☆*.:｡.✿

„How’s it going” Chanyeol asked. They were sitting in a school cafeteria waiting for their classes to start. As Sehun’s best friend he obviously knows about his messed up relationship with Baekhyun and well about his crush on him. 

„Nothing new” Sehun sighed „We met yesterday at my place and had sex, after that I tried to talk with him but he just told me that he’s going to sleep so I hugged him and slept as well. When I woke up he was already gone like usual” 

„Im sorry to heard that Sehun” Chanyeol said, he really thinks that Sehun and Baekhyun would make a good couple despite their past, they seem happy with each other now.  
„Don’t be” Sehun smiled sadly „ Sometimes I really regret accepting his offer about all this, without this we would probably still don’t like each other and I wouldn’t catch feelings for him” Sehun was really desperate, he wants to have Baekhyun for him, not only for sex. He wants to take him on dates, and cuddle with him and all that cute couple stuff but always when he is brave enough to tell him that, other boy is just horny tempter teasing him. Sehun might be in love but he’s not stupid to say no to Baekhyun, specially horny Baekhyun. 

„Are you dumb? Don’t say that you’re finally interested in someone I was afraid you’re gonna die alone” Chanyeol said in a serious voice and Sehun just laugh but its true. Before Baekhyun no one was good for Sehun, he never thought about love life and he wasn’t interested in relationships. Baekhyun just flipped his world upside down.  
„ I don’t want to die alone” Sehun said 

„Then go and make Baekhyun your boyfriend” Chanyeol rolled his eyes, he is supportive friend, but they have conversations like this three time in week and nothing happen. 

„I’m trying really, I think I will asked him on a date in a near future” Sehun said proudly.  
„Then try harder, maybe asked him today?” Chanyeol offered. Well this might work- Sehun thought taking his phone to asked Baekhyun where is he. 

„Where are you going? We still have an hour to classes” Chanyeol asked surprised at Sehun getting up and taking his things with him.  
„I’m going to try harder as you wished” Sehun said moving towards the library where Baekhyun was. 

As soon as he get there he saw Baekhyun who tries to get a book from highness shelf. Sehun smiled to himself think how cute he looks when he’s angry at his high. 

„Should I help you” Sehun said taking a book, that Baekhyun tries to get, to his hand. Baekhyun turned off to faced Sehun with open mouth, shocked to see him. 

„What are you doing here?” Baekhyun asked trying to get book out of Sehun’s hands.

„I felt that you need my help, because you are a little boy so here I am” Sehun said raising his hand with a book in it so Baekhyun won’t get it. 

„ I didn’t need your help big boy” other boy said finally getting his book. Sehun smirked at the nickname taking a step forward „We both know that you need my help very often” Sehun whisper to Baekhyun ear, he smiled when he felt a hand tightening on his shirt. He licked his lips thinking that Baekhyun would kissed him.

„Stop using your dick so often big boy” Baekhyun whispered back so close Sehun’s face that other one could feel it on his lips. „We saw each other yesterday so what do you want Sehun” Baekhyun said letting Sehun go. 

„ I was wondering if you want to hang out a little today?” Today is the day Sehun thought taking step backward to look at Baekhyun’s face. He could see cute little smile on his face what makes his hopes higher then usual.  
„ I would love to, you can wait for me in front of school after classes” Baekhyun said.

✿.｡.:* ☆:*.:*:.☆*.:｡.✿

Sehun was waiting for Baekhyun happy that he agreed to their date. He waved at the boy when he saw Baekhyun. He was wearing light jeans and black shirt with a cut neckline so his collarbones were exposed. 

„Hi thanks for waiting” Baekhyun greets him

„No problem, do you want to go to any specific place?” Sehun asked. He knows Baekhyun since first year at school, and he never felt shy around him until today.

„No, we can go wherever you want to” Baekhyun said, Sehun just nodded and start walking to to his car with Baekhyun. When Sehun was driving Baekhyun told him about his day and how he can’t wait for vacations. Even when Sehun and Baekhyun weren’t friend before they found out that they have a lot in common very fast and conversation is easy for them. They always have something to talk about never bored with each other. While Baekhyun was talking Sehun put one of his hands on his thigh, rubbing it softly. Not in a sexual way, more like a caring way to show Baekhyun that he is listening to him.

„ I bought French fries for you and strawberry cake I hope you will like it” Sehun said sitting on a bench next to Baekhyun with food for him.  
„Thank you” Baekhyun said taking food, specially the cake.  
„Eat fries first silly, they gonna be cold” Sehun said looking at Baekhyun who was about to eat a huge piece of cake. 

„But I can’t hold cake and eat fries at the same time” Baekhyun said pouting at Sehun who rolled his eyes at Baekhyun taking fries from him. 

„Open your mouth” He said. Baekhyun looked at him confused, but did it anyway.  
As soon as Baekhyun opened his mouth Sehun put some fries on his tongue.

„Mmm yummy” Baekhyun said smiling to Sehun.

„Will you eat them now?” Well he can, but why don’t take the opportunity to have a little fun with Sehun - Baekhyun thought.

„I will if you’re gonna feed me” Baekhyun said smirking at his partner.

„Come on Baek you are a big boy eat them by yourself” Sehun joked, taking another few fries for Baekhyun.

„Last time we were talking you called me a little boy, so take care of me now Sehunnie” Baekhyun said sticking out the tongue, sucking Sehun’s finger a little „by accident” when he was giving fires to him. Sehun was looking at him amazed swallowing his saliva loudly. 

When Baekhyun ate all fries, he and Sehun start eating strawberry cake, laughing at people in a park.

„Do i have anything on my face?” Sehun asked since Baekhyun was looking at him intensively, when he was about to take out is phone to look at it by himself he felt Baekhyun’s hand on his cheek, and a soft kiss on corner of his lips.  
„You had a bit of a whipped cream there” Baekhyun said quietly. Before he could step aside and sat on a place where he was sitting before he felt strong hands tightening on his waist. Hot breathe on his lips. He was waiting for Sehun to kissed him finally. Baekhyun isn’t a patience person, he take action in his own hands kissing Sehun hard. Despite Baekhyun was the one who kissed, Sehun was the one to make kiss deeper, licking Baekhyun’s bottom lip sliding his tongue into Baekhyun’s mouth making him moaned a little. 

„I think we should go to car” Sehun said leaning his forehead on Baekhyun’s one.  
„ Yeah we should” Baekhyun said breathing heavily. 

✿.｡.:* ☆:*.:*:.☆*.:｡.✿

When they were alone in a car everything went fast. Baekhyun immediately sat on Sehun’s lap kissing him hard. One hand in Sehun’s hair, massaging his head softly, other hand under Sehun’s shirt touching his muscles. Baekhyun moaned feeling wet kisses on his jaw line and Sehun’s hands grabbing his butt. Both of them rolling their hips opposite each other. 

„You want to do it here?” Sehun asked between their kisses, caring Baekhyun’s body specially his cheeks and thighs. He loves Baekhyun’s body. This boy is perfect for him in all ways.  
„Yes, please I can’t wait any longer” Baekhyun was just a mess on Sehun’s lap rolling his hips tilting his head back. Sehun stoped him to look for lubricant and condom. Baekhyun being impatient started to unzip Sehun’s jeans, kissing his neck. Sehun gasped when he felt hot breathe on his neck hearing Baekhyun’s moans close to his ear. 

„I’m… fuck I think I… I don’t have any lub here in car” Sehun said letting his head rest on a bolster. He so mad that he wants to scream, on the other hand Baekhyun looks calm on his laps smiling to him. 

„That won’t be necessary” Baekhyun said taking Sehun wrist to his hand. Sehun looked at him confused, doesn’t understand what Baekhyun wants to do. He felt like something hit him right in his face when he saw Baekhyun taking his two fingers into his mouth sucking on them hard, making them wet and slick. Baekhyun get up a little still sucking Sehun’s finger to take off his jeans and underwear. 

„Do your thing big boy” Baekhyun said winking to Sehun letting his finger go. Sehun nodded doing what Baekhyun wants him to do. 

Boy on top of him shuddered, when he felt Sehun’s finger close to his entering making circles around his hole. 

„Okey that’s it” Baekhyun moaned after being prepared by Sehun, they already spent enough time on playing with themself. Baekhyun loves being fingered by Sehun, he loves when Sehun is grabbing his cheeks poking inside him kissing his collarbones gentle.  
Both of them groaned at an amazing feeling of being together like this again. Sehun tight his hands on Baekhyun’s waist helping him to get lower on him. Sehun waits fo Baekhyun to feel comfortable before he starts thrusting his hips. Baekhyun was breathing heavily moaning into Sehun’s ear while he starts going up and down. 

Pleasure was too good to handle it specially for Sehun when Baekhyun was crying his name, bouncing on his dick. 

„Im close Baek” Sehun moaned taking Baekhyun in his hands to help him going. His thighs were shaking from riding Sehun, his hair were wet from sweat. He couldn’t control himself anymore when Sehun hit his prostate.

„Oh god right there don’t stop” Baekhyun whispered to Sehun leading his head on Sehun’s shoulder. After that Sehun make his movements faster going deeper into Baekhyun making both of them cum. 

Sehun wasn’t thinking a lot when he hugged Baekhyun close to his chest, kissing his head but Baekhyun isn’t against it, rubbing his cheek on Sehun’s chest like little cat. 

It was first time when Baekhyun doesn’t tell Sehun that he hates him after sex. 

✿.｡.:* ☆:*.:*:.☆*.:｡.✿

Something change since their last time together. They both noticed that and what’s surprising for Sehun, they both really enjoy this. They were meeting more often not only for sex, but for watching films together, to study for their classes and to talk with each other.That doesn’t mean they stoped doing things, of course not but even that changed. Sehun think that they became more passionate and he’s not gonna lie this rise his hopes a lot. They were currently in Baekhyun’s house watching Netflix, cuddle up. 

„Baekhyun can I asked you a question?” Sehun asked playing with Baek’s hair.  
„Yeah of course”  
„Chanyeol is organizing little party this Friday, would you like to come with me?”  
„Hmm I don’t know” Baekhyun said rising his head to look at Sehun with a smirk. Sehun rolled his eyes, knowing what’s about to happen.  
„Please” Sehun keep asking. He felt Baekhyun’s hand getting lower from his chest to his hips.  
„Make me” Baekhyun said with his hand on Sehun’s belt. Sehun smirked to himself at Baekhyun’s behavior. Before Baekhyun could say anything more Sehun switched their position so Baekhyun was lying under him, his hands above his hands held by Sehun.  
„ I asked if you want to go to a party with me” Sehun said before kissing Baekhyun gentle, making boy under him purr from pleasure. „ and I hope you’re gonna say yes” Sehun continued kissing Baekhyun’s neck, lowering himself on his body. Taking off Baekhyun’s shirt, sucking on his nipple.  
„ I think I’m free this Friday” Baekhyun said petting Sehun’s head.

✿.｡.:* ☆:*.:*:.☆*.:｡.✿

Loud music was all around Sehun’s thoughts, very angry thoughts. His plan was easy and everything was smooth but of course something has to fucked it up. More specific someone.  
Sehun came here with Baekhyun, confident to tell him about his feelings but here he is drinking alone watching Baekhyun flirting with Yixing. Sehun suppose to be the one flirting with Baekhyun specially when Baekhyun looks so fucking hot. He was wearing skinny black jeans with chain and ripped holes on his thick thighs. Even when Baekhyun was standing on other side of the room Sehun still could see his slim waist through his translucent black shirt, but the best part of his outfit were fishnets under his ripped jeans. Fucking fishnets stretched on Baekhyun’s tights, his beautiful thick thighs that Sehun loves so much. All he can think about is how much he wants to fuck Baekhyun hard against the wall, making him cry form pleasure. But he can’t because of Yixing flirting with Baekhyun. His Baekhyun. 

„Sehun what are you doing here” Chanyeol screamed. Sehun looked at him pointing at Baekhyun and Yixing flirting witch each other in front of his eyes.  
„Yeah I see, Thats why Im fucking asking go to them or Baekhyun will spent whole party with him” Sehun looked at his best friend, taking a sip from his drink. He knows that Chanyeol is right and its not like he didn’t try, he is not stupid. Unfortunately every time he tries to talk to Baekhyun, he is ignoring him.  
„I don’t give a fuck” Sehun said „If he wants to spent this evening with him then go on, but he will use him only for sex and forgot about him tomorrow”  
„You’re so stupid how he can see something in you?” Chanyeol said hitting Sehun’s head taking his drink from his hand.  
„Listen to me, few months ago you were just like Yixing, you wanted Baek just for sex and you know what? You didn’t forgot him next morning, you fucked him again, and again and you start this weird relationship and you know what happened next? You fell in love his this little motherfucker so now stop being pussy and go get him before Yixing will do the same thing” Chanyeol said looking into Sehun’s eyes with serious face, two hands on Sehun’s shoulders shaking him.  
„How drunk are you Chanyeol?” Sehun asked laughing at his friends.  
„Very drunk” Chanyeol said proudly „But you know Im right” He added, and well he was, Sehun knows that and he don’t want this to happened.  
„Get him Sehun, get him for me” Chanyeol screamed behind Sehun, who get up and go to Baekhyun. 

„Hi, are you having fun?” Sehun whispered into Baekhyun’s ear, sliding his hand to Baekhyun’s rear pocket.  
„Sehunie, hi I missed you” Baekhyun said hugging Sehun clearly drunk „Do you know Yixing?” Baekhyun asked pointing at boy in front of them. Sehun rolled his eyes at mention of other boy, when he looked at him he doesn’t seem happy to see Sehun as well.  
„No I don’t, but can we talk with him latter? I have something to tell you” Sehun said doesn’t bother to look at Yixing. Baekhyun smirked to him, feeling Sehun’s hand softly massaging his butt.  
„I think I will go talk to Jennie, see you later Baekhyun” Yixing said feeling kind off uncomfortable with weird tension between Baekhyun and Sehun.  
„Do you wanna go upstairs?” Sehun asked  
„I want to dance, come on Sehun go dance with me” Baekhyun said, putting his hands on Sehun’s neck.  
„Okey but only few songs, I really need to talk with you” Sehun said taking Baekhyun by his waist. Baekhyun smiled to him, stepping forward, leading closer to Sehun. Baekhyun was drunk, not as much as Chanyeol but definitely more then Sehun.  
When Baekhyun and Sehun get on the improvised dance floor in living room, song change from energetic one to slower.  
Sehun put his hands on Baekhyun’s hips pulling him closer to him, shorter boy smiled rolling his hips to the rhythm of the music, turning around.  
„Did I told you that you look good today?” Sehun whispered into Baekhyun’s ear  
„No you didn’t, but you know who did? Yixing. He really liked my fishnets” Sehun gasped when Baekhyun rubbed his butt opposite his crotch.  
„Well, then you look really fucking beautiful, and these fishnets look so hot, so freaking hot that all I could think about is how much I want to fuck you in them”  
„That’s what I thought, but you make me sad Sehunnie, you chose drinking alone over dancing with me. I have to talk to Yixing, so I wouldn’t feel lonely” Baekhyun said pouting.  
„Im sorry Baekkie” Sehun said kissing Baek’s neck softly „How about going upstairs so I will show you how much I like you in this outfit?”

Baekhyun gasped when Sehun suddenly smashed him against the wall in first open room they founded. They were kissing messy and deep, their tongues were fighting with saliva in corners of their lips. Sehun starts taking off Baekhyun’s shirt stroking his chest and waist playing with his nipples. Baekhyun moaned into their kiss, trying to undo Sehun’s belt.  
Everything happen in a hurry, both of them naked and lustful, well almost naked since Baekhyun still have his fishnets and underwear. Oh his underwear Sehun didn’t know how to act looking at him. Baekhyun was standing in front of him leaning against the wall with messy hair, swollen, red, glossy lips in a burgundy figs and fishnets on top of them. It’s not his first time to see Baekhyun in female lingerie, but today it just hit him different.  
„You look so fucking hot” Sehun said between kisses „I love you” Baekhyun moaned feeling strong hands catching him under his butt. He jumped a little and wrapped his legs around Sehun’s waist.  
„Can I ripped them? Please I want you to have them on”  
„Yeah of course why would I wear them if I didn’t want you to fuck me in them” Baekhyun moaned. Sehun can’t wait for it, even if he wanted to talk about his feeling for Baekhyun he’s not mad at how their night will end.  
Sehun ripped his fishnets and figs and starts looking for a lub, Baekhyun smirk to himself when he saw that.

„You can go straightforward for it Sehunie, I prepared myself earlier, just for you” he said. Sehun opened his mouth in a shock, he never thought that vision of Baekhyun fingering himself, just for him, to be ready for him will effect on him so much. Before Sehun could answer Baekhyun lowered himself, so he was kneeling in front of Sehun with hands on Sehun’s hip.  
„Its time for you now” Baekhyun said sticking his tongue out. Baekhyun looked so good in front of him, with his cute face and glossy lips so close to his dick. View was too good to handle Sehun wanted to cry when Baekhyun kissed his head gentle. Sehun looked into Baekhyun’s eyes when he was lowering his mouth on Sehun’s cock taking as much as he could. Sehun moaned petting Baekhyun’s head when boy was sucking him. When Sehun was about to cum, Baekhyun pulled away from Sehun and stand up.  
„Show me what you can big boy” Baekhyun said taking Sehun’s jaw between his fingers and kissed him deeply. Sehun grated Baekhyun by his cheeks again and throw him onto bed getting on top of him. Without waiting Sehun entered Baekhyun’s hole making him cry from pleasure.  
„God you’re so tight” Sehun gassed at amazing feeling being in Baekhyun.  
„Well I thought we would fuck faster” Baekhyun moaned.  
They couldn’t control themselves anymore, Sehun was moving fast in Baekhyun outgoing and incoming without interruption. Baekhyun was bouncing under Sehun crying loudly his name. Sehun thought that Baekhyun is louder then music at party downstairs.  
Both of them were close to cum, Sehun kissed Baekhyun hard while Baek tightened his legs around Sehun hips pressing him closer. 

When both of them cum, Sehun hugged Baek and kiss his head softly.  
„You wanted to talk about something right?” Baekhyun whispered when Sehun rolled off him and hugged from behind.  
„We gonna talk when you will be sober” Sehun giggled at funny face that Baekhyun make turning around to face him.  
„I am sober, come on tell me” Baekhyun said, their faces were close enough for their noses to touch, Sehun’s heart starts to melt when Baekhyun started to rubbing his nose about Sehun’s one, giggling like a five years old.  
„Your definitely not, just go to sleep we will talk tomorrow’s morning”  
„Okey goodnight Sehun” Baekhyun said quietly, kissing Sehun. It wasn’t like their usual kisses, fast and deep more like a cute peck.  
„Goodnight Baek” Sehun smiled. 

✿.｡.:* ☆:*.:*:.☆*.:｡.✿

Sehun can spent every morning like this. First thing he saw after he opened his eyes was Baekhyun cuddle up next to him, with messy hair and pink cheeks. Before Baekhyun woke up, Sehun was stroking his arms and playing with his hair.  
„Good morning” Sehun said when Baekhyun opened his eyes and looked at him „How are you feeling” he asked remember that Baekhyun drank more then him yesterday.  
„Tell me” it’s only thing Baekhyun said to him „What you thought I forgot?” Baekhyun added seeing Sehun’s confused face. Sehun is looking at him thinking if it’s right time to tell him. He looked at him thinking what to do. 

Fuck it- Sehun thought. Baekhyun is all he ever wanted, he flipped his word upside down and he never been happier then right now with him cuddle up to him with beautiful smile and shinning eyes. 

„I want to asked you will you be my boyfriend?” Sehun asked shyly, closing his eyes too scared to look at Baekhyun. Seconds off silent felt like an hour to him.  
„Sehun look at me” Baekhyun said softly caring Sehun’s face into his hands.

„I would love to” Baekhyun said smiling to Sehun, his new boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> yyyyym hello? I don't really know what should I say here but if you read this till end I'm very glad I hope you like it ily  
> its my first post here so I hope everything is alright and I didn't messed up :( okey that's it goodnight (or good morning) <3


End file.
